


First Date

by Raindene



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindene/pseuds/Raindene
Summary: Teru finally musters up the courage to ask Tsubasa out on a date but will his puns be enough to win Tsubasa's heart?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really upload a lot of SideM stuff here but I figured I'd post this here. It's just something I drabbled up when I thought about Teru and Tsubasa's first date. My headcanon for Teru is that he's really bad at romance...and you'll definitely see that here xD
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it despite the fact I'm terrible at romance fics >.>

Teru took a deep breath before he opened the door to the studio where he and his unit members tended to practice. It would be just him and Tsubasa today, Kaoru being away to finish up some solo work, and Teru resolved that today would be the day. The day he would ask Tsubasa out.

There was only one problem with his plan, the fact he was incredibly nervous. His hands were clammy, shaking a little as he forced himself to open the door. He hoped he that he would be able to get the words out before he would lose himself in Tsubasa’s eyes. He really loved Tsubasa’s eyes, they were like shiny radiant blue orbs of happiness that reminded Teru of the sky Tsubasa loved to talk about.

“Hey Tsuba-“ Teru greeted before he tripped over his own feed, landing flat on his face as a worried Tsubasa rushed to his side.

“Teru-san! Are you okay?” the former pilot asked, his voice filled with concern as he helped Teru up, causing Teru’s face to turn red from embarrassment. So much for controlling his nervosity. “Why is your face so red? Do I need to get a doctor?”

“I’m fine Tsubasa…” Teru muttered, embarrassed, causing the former pilot to raise his eyebrows at him.

“You don’t look fine Teru-san,” Tsubasa told him before he put his hand on Teru’s forehead, only causing the former lawyer’s face to turn even redder. “You feel like you’re burning up, you may have a fever! Let me get a cold wet towel for you!”

Teru grabbed Tsubasa’s arm before he was able to rush off. “I don’t have a fever, Tsubasa.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Tsubasa asked, the concern in his voice being more intense than before.

“I…uhm…” Teru stammered nervously. He knew that he had to just man up and say what he wanted to say now. He saw that Tsubasa was getting increasingly worried about him and that wouldn’t stop until he came clean. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner after we finish practicing today.”

Teru looked away shyly when he finished asking his question, nervously playing with his hands until  he heard Tsubasa’s voice.

“Don’t we always do that?” the former pilot asked in confusion, forcing Teru to look up so he could answer him.

“I didn’t mean it like that…” he responded quietly, a hint of disappointment lacing his voice. He knew it, Tsubasa wasn’t interested in going out with him.

“Then what did you…Oh!” Tsubasa gasped, a slight blush coloring his own cheeks when he realized what Teru was asking of him. “You mean like a d-date?”

“I…uh…I did but you don’t have to do if you don’t want to, it’s probably a stupid idea and-…“ Teru rambled before Tsubasa raised his hand, signaling Teru to be quiet.

“I’d love to go out with you Teru-san, but I’d like to dress in something other than my workout clothes. How about we both go home when we finish practicing and I’ll pick you up at 7?” Tsubasa suggested, surprising Teru. He hadn't expected Tsubasa to be this assertive. In fact he had expected the former pilot to be as nervous as he was, if not more so, but it seemed like Tsubasa was actually quite…more confident when it came to dating than he was.

“S-sure…” Teru stammered, still surprised by Tsubasa's confident demeanor, causing Tsubasa to grin at him.

“How about we start our practice now then?” the former pilot asked him, causing Teru to nod as he finally put the bag he was carrying on the floor. He was really happy, Tsubasa wanted to go out with him and he was sure it would go great!

* * *

When Teru looked in the mirror he felt confident with the clothes he had picked out. He was wearing a red button-up shirt with two golden stars embroidered top left, leaving open the top 2 buttons because he read it was sexy, along with a pair of black pants. If the night went well he could tell Tsubasa how he wanted the two of them to be just like the two stars on his shirt, always together. It would be the most romantic thing ever, he was sure of it!

Despite the fact that Teru generally didn't worry, he felt himself get nervous again as he looked at his watch for what felt like the millionth time. What if Tsubasa wouldn’t show up like he promised? He knew it wasn’t like Tsubasa to ditch him but Teru couldn’t help but feel like he was a bit...too old for all of this. He was 28 years old and Tsubasa, being 24, was still in his prime. There was also the fact that he had been thinking about what would happen if people saw the two of them together? Would it have ramifications for their careers? Tsubasa surely would’ve thought about that. He wasn’t like Teru, he did think things through and he probably concluded that going on a date with him wasn’t a good idea…

Teru quickly realized his worries about Tsubasa were wrong when he heard his doorbell ring, quickly making his way to the door to open it. Teru had keep his jaw from dropping when he saw Tsubasa standing in the doorway, he had never seen Tsubasa this…handsome before.

The former pilot had combed his hair so it looked neater than it usually did and that wasn’t even mentioning the clothes he was wearing. Tsubasa was wearing a tight white button-up shirt along with a pair of light-blue jeans that just looked really...good on him. He was wearing a blazer that matched his pants' color too, surprising Teru slightly. He never realized Tsubasa seemed to have quite the fashion sense...

“Looks like we both decided to dress up, Teru-san!” Tsubasa greeted him happily as Teru nodded. “I hope it's not too much? I don’t normally dress up for restaurants but I figured it was appropriate.”

“No, no!” Teru responded quickly, realizing that maybe Tsubasa was a little nervous after all. “You look really good, like really handsome!”

“T-thanks, you look really nice too!” Tsubasa responded, his cheeks flushing as Teru felt his own do the same. “Do you want to go then?”

“Just let me admire the view a little,” Teru teased, his face turning bright red when he realized what he had said.

“Teru-san!” Tsubasa laughed before looking slightly more serious. “I don’t want to be late to the restaurant so we should really go!”

“Where are we going?” Teru asked, surprised by the fact that Tsubasa had apparently made reservations. “Aren't we going to our usual restaurant? We don’t need reservations for that…”

“I wanted to go to a place that’s a little more special, I hope you don’t mind…” Tsubasa explained before he looked away shyly, confirming Teru's suspicions. Tsubasa was nervous after all.

“A special place?” Teru questioned before he beamed, he loved surprises…especially nice ones. “That sounds great!”

* * *

“The Starlight Diner?” Teru read when Tsubasa pulled up his car. “Isn’t that that restaurant where you dine under the stars?”

“It is, I figured you’d like it,” Tsubasa responded with a smile before getting out of the car to make his way over to Teru’s side, opening the car’s door before the former lawyer even managed to undo his seatbelt, his hands being too shaky to properly undo it. Tsubasa didn’t struggle like that, seemingly being a natural gentleman which both surprised and charmed Teru.

“I always wanted to eat here! I love stars!” Teru exclaimed excitedly, getting up a bit too fast and bumping his head against the car’s ceiling. “Oww…”

“Are you okay Teru-san?” Tsubasa asked, sounding more amused than concerned, causing Teru to nod as he started blushing again. His overenthusiastic personality always made him a tad clumsy, but being on a date with Tsubasa seemed to have sent it into overdrived…

“I guess the ride turned out to be a bit bumpy after all!” he joked, trying to shrug off his embarrassment, causing Tsubasa to roll his eyes.

“Was that a pun Teru-san?” he asked, although the playful look on his face showed that he already knew the answer.

“Yes! Puns are the way to a man’s heart aren’t they?” Teru responded proudly, bumping his fist against his chest. “And I’m the master of puns!”

“Well, food is the way to mine and I'm starving so maybe we should head inside?” Tsubasa asked as he smiled at Teru. “Your puns are okay too though.”

“What do you mean they’re okay?” Teru pouted, hesitating for a moment before he held his hand out to Tsubasa. “D-do you wanna hold it?”

Tsubasa looked at him for a moment, seeming a bit hesitant as well, before firmly grabbing a hold of Teru’s hand as he smiled. “Sure Teru-san.”

“Your hand’s very warm Tsubasa,” Teru whispered as they headed towards the restaurant.

“So is yours,” Tsubasa responded, smiling brightly at Teru. “I’m glad you asked me out. I’m sure we’ll have a great time.”

“I’m sure we will too!” Teru replied happy as he pumped his free hand into the air excitedly. “Let’s watch some stars together!”

“And eat nice food!” Tsubasa added, clumsily pumping his own fist into the air, seemingly trying to imitate Teru, before blushing, clearly feeling embarrassed by it.

“Yes, that too!” Teru smiled before he felt Tsubasa gently pulling him along to the restaurant, seemingly getting a little impatient to try to food, causing Teru to smile before he let him. He liked seeing Tsubasa like this, being so assertive and confident. It was a side of Tsubasa he never really seen before and it only made Teru like him more…

* * *

The waitress who led them to their table looked like she was about to say something, noticing they were holding hands, before changing her mind and leading them to their table. Tsubasa had apparently managed to get them a more private table on the rooftop, Teru seriously wondering how he had managed to do that on short notice, away from prying eyes.

“How’d you manage to get this table?” Teru asked after Tsubasa had ordered them drinks. Teru had wanted to order on his own, but Tsubasa had insisted that Teru wasn’t allowed to get anything alcoholic since he would “inevitably ruin things” and Teru, remembering his night out with Jiro, Minori, Michio and Kaoru, knew that he couldn’t really argue with that.

“I used to frequent this place as a child with my dad. You get the greatest view of the sky here when you eat here during the day and he would always took me here before he had to leave for work. That was part of my reason for becoming a pilot, I wanted to see the sky and become a part of it too but we all know how that turned out…” Tsubasa explained, looking away when he mentioned his former job as Teru put his hand on Tsubasa’s.

“If you didn’t lose your job, you would’ve never met me and I would’ve never met you either. I sometimes miss being a lawyer but knowing that I would’ve never met you if I hadn’t gotten fired makes losing my old job worth it…” Teru responded, smiling brightly as Tsubasa started blushing. “I’m really glad I met you, Tsubasa.”

“Teru-san…” Tsubasa whispered before they looked up as they heard the waitress coughing, having arrived with their drinks.

“Would you like something to eat as well?” she asked after handing them their drinks, both of them nodding, before giving them a pair of menus. She walked off afterwards, causing Teru to raise an eyebrow at her behavior.

“Doesn’t she seem rude to you Tsubasa?” he asked, unsure what to think about her attitude. Maybe he was just seeing things because of his nervosity.

“I think she’s just taken aback. She probably recognizes us…and thinks it’s weird we’re on a date, but let’s not let that ruin our night Teru-san,” Tsubasa reasoned thoughtfully, seeming a lot less bothered than Teru.

His answer didn't really satisfy Teru though. The former lawyer felt upset by the fact the waitress seemed to judge him and Tsubasa going out. Was it because they were idols? He knew it wasn't exactly common for idols to date but if he truly loved someone shouldn't he be allowed to try it out? Or was it because they were both guys? 

The more he thought about it, the more upset he got, causing him to ball his hand into a fist as Tsubasa looked at him in worry.

“Teru-san…” Tsubasa whispered, his voice sounding comforting. “It’s okay. Let’s just think about what we’re going to order okay? The food here is really nice!”

Teru nodded, he knew Tsubasa was right and that he should enjoy this night, especially seeing how it was their first date, but the girl had really soured the mood for him and as much as he wanted to ignore it, a part of him couldn't.…

* * *

When they had finished their food, which definitely was really good, Teru had to go to the restroom. Only to find that Tsubasa had ordered them a special couple’s desert when he returned. It was a huge milkshake, the glass decorated with little sugar hearts, with two straws in it. Straws that, if you put them together, formed a heart.

“That looks really delicious Tsubasa!” Teru exclaimed as he sat back down. “Guess you’re not really playing heart to get!”

“Teru-san!” Tsubasa exclaimed, blushing fiercely, causing Teru’s face to turn red as well when he realized the pun he just made.

“I…I mean, we are on a date right?” Teru muttered, trying to save himself. “And you did order a couples’ desert so I think it’s going well right? I mean, if you don’t like going out with me that’s also fine, like there’s no hard feelings at all and…-“

Teru would’ve kept rambling if Tsubasa hadn’t put his finger on Teru’s lips as he smiled at him.

“I’m enjoying our date Teru,” Tsubasa smiled, causing Teru’s face to brighten up.

“You did it Tsubasa!” Teru exclaimed, causing Tsubasa to look at him in confusion. “You didn’t call me Teru-san! I guess that means you really did warm up to me!”

“I...I guess” Tsubasa muttered, blushing a little. “Can I keep calling you Teru?”

 “Of course you can!” Teru confirmed before grabbing Tsubasa’s hand. “And I’ll call you Basa!”

“B-basa?” Tsubasa repeated. “Is that a nickname?”

“…Yeah,” Teru confirmed, his voice trembling a little when he realized that he may be moving too fast.

“I really like it,” Tsubasa said, smiling brightly. “That’s really like you too, to think up nicknames for the people you love.”

“It is!” Teru agreed, causing Tsubasa to smile mysteriously at him.

“So you love me Teru?” Tsubasa asked, his eyes filled with a mischievous twinkle that Teru hadn’t seen before.

“I…uhm…I…” Teru stammered, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest before Tsubasa grabbed his hand.

“I really like you Teru, I’m hoping we can do this again.”

“I...uh...don't know what to say,” Teru admitted as he felt himself get teary-eyed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his emotions.

“Oh Teru…” Tsubasa whispered as he moved his seat to sit closer to him. “You really are driven by your emotions aren’t you?”

“I’m just really happy Basa, I was so afraid you didn’t want to go out with me…” Teru admitted, trying his hardest not to tear up.

“Would you like to go somewhere more private to talk?” Tsubasa asked, causing Teru to nod. He really wanted to talk to Tsubasa and tell him how he felt, hoping the former pilot felt the same way.

* * *

When they finished paying the bill, Tsubasa led Teru to the top of the hill where the restaurant was located, finding a sole bench where they decided to sit down. Teru wasn’t sure how to confess to Tsubasa after how he had acted. He had almost started crying in a restaurant and he was afraid it may have given Tsubasa the wrong impression.

“You know, I actually thought that you weren’t interested in me,” Tsubasa told him after they sat down, looking him straight in the eye and catching Teru by surprise.

“W-why?”

“I mean, you are 4 years older than me Teru. Then there's also the fact that you teased me about girls a lot back when we first started out as idols. I figured you were into girls because of that so I never really thought I’d get a chance with you…” Tsubasa explained, stretching, before he turned towards Teru with a smile. “I’m glad I seemed to have been wrong though.”

“I…I’ve really liked you for a long time Basa but I’m really bad at expressing it and well…” Teru muttered, stopping himself when he noticed himself getting emotional before furiously trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

“What is it Teru?” Tsubasa asked him, hesitating momentarily before wrapping an arm around the former lawyer. “You can tell me.”

“I just thought I’d always be alone, you know? I didn’t have time to date when I was a lawyer and who likes a guy my age who has little to none experience? I’m not good at this stuff…I’m not even close to being the First Star of Love at all…” Teru muttered, having started sobbing, before Tsubasa pulled Teru’s head closer to him so it was resting on Tsubasa’s shoulder.

“You can be my First Star…” Tsubasa whispered, comforting Teru. "If you want...?"

“I…I’d like that,” Teru responded quietly as he allowed himself to relax on Tsubasa’s shoulder. “And you can be mine! Like on my shirt!”

“Like your shirt?” Tsubasa repeated, sounding confused, before Teru proudly pointed to the two stars on his shirt.

“We’ll always be together! Just like these stars!” he exclaimed proudly as Tsubasa started laughing at him. “W-what?”

“Promise me something Teru,” Tsubasa told him. “Never change.”

“I…I promise!” Teru replied causing Tsubasa to lean forward as he put his lips on Teru’s, initiating their first kiss. A kiss that Teru returned as he felt himself fill with joy.

“You’re a good kisser for a guy with no experience,” Tsubasa smiled after their faces separated, causing Teru to smile back.

“Maybe I am the Kissing Star then!”

“…No, Teru-san. Just no…”

They both started laughing after that before Teru decided to rest his head on Tsubasa’s shoulder again. This was the start of something great, for the both of them, and he couldn’t wait to see what else life had in store for the two of them, especially since he had finally found his star…

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize if the characters were a bit OoC. Tried really hard to make it work xP
> 
> At any rate, if you liked it leave a kudo/comment and feel free to check out my other stuff too!


End file.
